Within the framework of manufacture of biscuits, chocolate bars, mechanical parts or others . . . the various units of the production line are generally connected by transfer systems, often endless belt conveyors. In some cases, and notably when the downstream receiving unit calls for regular supply, particular transfer devices are used, capable of absorbing jerky throughputs of the upstream machine(s), and capable of storing at least temporarily the products when the downstream unit is not working correctly.
The document FR-A-2 524 436 describes such a transfer regulating device, composed of two endless belt linear conveyors, arranged parallel to one another and communicating via a connection system in the form of a circular plate or of semicircular conveyor, borne by a mobile carriage driven by a translation movement parallel to said parallel conveyors. The translation movement of the circular plate or of the semicircular conveyor above linear conveyors is controlled to increase or reduce the length of the transport plane of the products, in relation to the storage requirements or to the emptying possibilities.
As the transport plane of the connection system (circular plate or semicircular conveyor) is situated above the transport planes of the linear conveyors, the transfer of the products at the upstream and downstream ends of this connection system is performed via tilted ramps. However, these ramps may lead to erratic transport of the products; they may cause degradations, in particular within the framework of the treatment of fragile products.